the_ascendantsfandomcom-20200214-history
Karma
Karma A character's karma is a reflection of how the rest of the world views them. A character's karma may rise and fall based on their actions, with greater acts of heroism or villainy either causing it to become more positive or negative. Neutral characters begin their journey at this karma rank. People are indifferent to them, and are treated the same as any other person, as the character has not done anything that would sway people's views one way or the other. ProtectorAt this level of positive karma, the character has been involved in some fairly minor events that have begun to make public opinion of them be fairly positive. They may have saved someone from gangbangers, prevented someone from being run over, or pulled a cat out of a tree. As a result, a few people within the area they committed their good deeds may have heard of them, and they will be viewed as an upstanding person. GuardianAt this level of positive karma, the character has been involved in some noticeable deeds that may have improved public opinion if them. They could have stopped a gunfight or rescued someone from a burning building. Due to this, most people in the area they performed these deeds will have heard of them, and they will be viewed with a large deal of respect. The occasional child may ask for a picture or autograph. Low level criminals will likely try to avoid them, but are not yet scared enough to back down from confrontations with them. Champion At this level of positive karma, the character has been involved in some fairly major deeds that has garnered them a seriously positive reputation among the populace. They could have stopped a bank robbery or put down a school shooter. Because of this, almost everyone in their immediate area and a fair portion of the region surrounding it will know who they are, and they shall be well liked by the local populace, and have a considerable degree of popularity among them. They will have started to gather small numbers of fans. The local law enforcement may even seek their assistance. Almost all criminals will try and avoid them, and lower level ones can be intimidated into fleeing. Hero At this level of positive karma, the character has been involved in very impressive deeds that has earned them the love of the commons. They may have saved a plane from crashing, helped clean up an oil spill, or evacuated a town from an earthquake. They will be known by almost everyone throughout the country they live in, and will be decently known in other nations. They most likely have garnered a strong base of fans and supporters, and will often be asked for autographs and pictures. All ordinary criminals will avoid them, and any but the hardiest among them will most likely flee from them immediately. Paragon At this level of positive karma, the character has been involved in truly prodigious deeds which has earned them the adoration and worship of people around the world. They may have stopped a volcano from erupting, saved the live of a whole city during an earthquake, or prevented a world leader from being assassinated. Wherever they go, it is almost impossible to be unrecognized, as they will be swarmed by masses of adoring fans, fighting to occupy their time. Almost all criminals they confront are likely to simply give up as soon as they arrive. Crook At this level of negative karma, the character has been involved in some fairly minor events that have begun to make public opinion of them rather negative. They may have stolen someone's purse or instigated a bar fight. As a result, a few people in the area where they committed their wicked deeds may have heard of them, and they will be viewed as an untrustworthy miscreant. Thug At this level of negative karma, the character has been involved in some noticeable deeds that may have lowered public opinion of them. They may have been involved in a brutal beating, have set a building on fire, or even have killed someone. Due to this, most people in the area where they have performed these deeds will have heard of them, and they will be viewed with a large degree of mistrust and fear. Any law enforcement officer will try and arrest them, and ordinary civilians will avoid them as best they can, but will not simply flee upon meeting them. Outlaw At this level of negative karma, the character has been involved in fairly major deeds that have garnered them a seriously negative reputation among the populace. They may have robbed a bank or committed a mass shooting. Due to this, they will be known by almost everyone in their immediate area and the a fair portion of the region surrounding it, and they will be widely feared by the local populace. Any law enforcement officers will almost certainly call for backup to deal with them, but a few of the more cowardly ones can be intimidated into fleeing. The vast majority of civilians the character encounters will immediately flee, but some brave souls may try and attack them, if they have the means. Heroes will most likely seek them out to bring them to justice, and a few like minded criminals may seek them out to recruit them into their organizations. Menace At this level of negative karma, the character has been involved in very frightening deeds that has earned them the fear of the commons. They may have instigated a plane crash or destroyed a building full of people. They will be known by almost everyone in the country they live in, and will be decently known in other nations. Most law enforcement who encounter them will flee, except for the most courageous among them, and military force will most likely be brought to bear against them. Heroes will still seek them out for confrontation, but the less powerful or experienced ones will be somewhat hesitant to engage them alone. Other criminals will try to recruit them into their organizations, or eliminate potential rivals, and a few lesser ones may even try to become their followers. Infamous At this level of negative karma, the character has been involved in truly horrific deeds which has earned them the scorn and fear of almost everyone in the world. They may have incited a natural disaster, assassinated a world leader, or have caused the destruction of an entire city. Wherever they go, people will recognize and flee before them, and they will incite terror and panic among the populace. Almost everyone wishes them dead, or at the very least, locked up in a prison where they will never see the light of day again. Most trained soldiers would be terrified to face them, and all but the mightiest of heroes will be unlikely to be foolish enough to challenge them. Other criminals try desperately to recruit or eliminate them, and they could easily gain large followings if they so wished.